The first baby bottle designed by Applicants was a disposable/recyclable beverage device characterized by a connector that had a circumferential groove around the outer surface of the connector as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,428, issued Sep. 2, 2003. To the connector, a two compartment bag was connected to the neck of the connector. To complete the beverage device, a cap that had expansion fingers snapped into the circumferential groove of the connector. The cap provided an opening for the baby or person to drink the mixed liquid in the bag, after breaking the seal of the bag forming the two compartments.
The second baby bottle designed by Applicants was a disposable/recyclable beverage device characterized by a connector that had threads around the outer surface of the connector as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,394, issued Sep. 20, 2005. To the connector, a two compartment bag was connected to the neck of the connector. To complete the beverage device, a cap that had threads meshed with the threads around the outer surface of the connector. The cap provided an opening for the baby or person to drink the mixed liquid in the bag, after breaking the seal of the bag forming the two compartments.
In the present invention, the cap as illustrated in the first two designs is eliminated and a new connector is the uniqueness of the invention. This invention is therefore a beverage device that is cheaper and may be employed in at least two different manners; the first is with a conventional baby bottle, and the second is with an inexpensive compression ring. Hurricane Katrina was the inspiration for the compression ring embodiment.